I love you
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Porque nunca es tarde para decir lo que realmente sentimos.


**Bien, soy nueva en este fandom y traigo historia de la pareja más adorable que hay en el grupo VOCALOID. Si, Miku/Luka espero les guste aunque es un poco triste.**

* * *

I LOVE YOU.

Hay una buena razón para que el grupo Vocaloid se mantenga en silencio. Hay un buen motivo para que la joven Miku Hatsune esté llorando desconsoladamente en una habitación de hospital. La razón que les causa una enorme tristeza es que Luka Megurine ha sufrido un accidente tan grave que su vida está pendiendo de un hilo tan delgado como un cabello.

La pelirrosa sólo tiene dos opciones pero lamentablemente ninguna de las dos es favorable puesto que su cuerpo ha dejado de recuperarse incluso con los medicamentos por lo que los caminos que tiene por recorrer son sumamente cortos; entrar en un coma irreversible o simplemente morir. Ahora se mantiene con vida pero la línea que divide eso es extremadamente delgada que incluso cada nuevo latido que su corazón da parece un verdadero milagro.

El resto del grupo Vocaloid se mantiene aún en silencio, observando el monitor que muestra el pulso de Luka. Escuchan los sollozos de la peliverde ya que ninguno tiene las palabras correctas para consolarla ni siquiera tienen palabras para calmar ligeramente el dolor que se ha instalado en ese joven corazón. Nadie quiere hablar ya que entienden la gravedad de la situación, además, cuando abran la boca será para dejar escapar el sollozo que todos contienen con gran esfuerzo.

Para Miku la ojiazul es como un ángel incluso si su piel ha palidecido hasta parecer de cera. No importa que los rosados cabellos estén pegados a su frente debido al sudor que provoca el sufrimiento. Y la joven del cabello verde agua quiere creer que aquel ángel sólo está durmiendo pero la verdad le golpea la cara impidiendo que las lágrimas cesen. Se aferra a la mano de la pelirrosa aunque sabe a la perfección que ella se está yendo con cada respiración.

El silencio se mantiene a excepción de los constantes sollozos de Miku que rompen el sosiego cada pocos segundos sin embargo no es suficiente impedimento para que todos los presentes en esa habitación escuchen el quedo y casi inaudible susurro. Extrañamente cada uno de los cantantes consigue escucharlo.

-Miku. – Eso es lo que se entiende. La mencionada levanta la mirada para encontrarse un par de ojos azules. Tarda unos instantes en reaccionar ante la ligera presión en una de sus manos. Luka le sonríe apenas visiblemente pero es suficiente para que su corazón se acelere. Sonríe de vuelta incluso aunque las lágrimas sigan saliendo una tras otra.

-Luka. – Quisiera poder arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle cuanto miedo tiene de perderla. Quisiera tener el valor de confesarle lo que realmente siente, un sentimiento que va más allá de la amistad y de la hermandad. Sin embargo las palabras se rehúsan a salir puesto que no quiere perder a su mejor amiga en ningún sentido. No quiere que las últimas palabras que salgan de esos labios sean de odio hacia ella. Por todo eso prefiere callar. – No hables, debes descansar para que pronto salgas de aquí, para que pronto te recuperes y puedas volver a cantar.

-Miku. – Cuando vuelve a escuchar su nombre no puede evitar llorar con fuerzas renovadas puesto que incluso Luka sabe que ya no se levantará de esa cama y le está reprochando el que le mienta. En ese instante Miku no puede evitarlo y se lanza a los brazos de la otra. La ojiazul simplemente suspira con trsiteza al no poder corresponder ese gesto.

-¡No puedes rendirte Megurine! Tienes que seguir luchando, por favor quédate conmigo. – Parece increíble que Miku pueda pasar de la ira a la desesperación y finalmente a la tristeza en la que estaba al principio. – Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntas. – La peliverde simplemente esconde el rostro pues sabe dentro de sí que está siendo injusta.

-Miku… mírame, por favor. – La menor obedece y observa directamente los ojos azules en los cuales ya hay rastros de lágrimas. – Lo lamento. – Esas dos palabras están tan llenas de sentimiento que Miku realmente puede sentirlo. Luka sabe que no entrará en coma, sabe que su fin está próximo y lamenta, no el hecho de morir puesto que es inevitable, sino que lamenta en lo más profundo de su alma dejar a Miku. – Pero debes entender que siempre estaré contigo. Quizá no puedas verme más pero te prometo que me quedaré contigo.

-¡No será lo mismo! – Miku no puede soportar la idea. No quiere enfrentarse a la vida si Luka no sigue a su lado apoyándola como siempre lo ha hecho. No quiere seguir si no tiene los pasos de la ojiazul para salir adelante. No querría cantar jamás si se le negaba el privilegio de compartir escenario con la Vocaloid 03 Megurine Luka.

-Perdóname, nunca quise hacerte daño. – Luka ha empezado a llorar porque ver las lágrimas de la ojiverde es lo que más le duele. El resto del grupo Vocaloid ha decidido salir para dejar que ambas jóvenes se digan todo lo que deben decirse ahora que tienen una última oportunidad. – Pero por sobre todo lo anterior, discúlpame por tardar tanto tiempo en darme cuenta, perdóname por tener que estar al borde de la muerte para darme cuenta de cuánto te amo.

Miku no se altera al escuchar esas palabras simplemente deja que sus verdaderos sentimientos salgan. No puede decir nada, ni una sola palabra o siquiera una sílaba sale de sus labios. Su silencio hace que los orbes azules se llenen de una inmensa tristeza pero la ojiverde no lo va a permitir. Luka desvía la mirada por temor a encontrar odio o rencor en los ojos de la otra. La menor de las jóvenes toma el rostro de la pelirrosa y con sutileza posa sus labios sobre los de Luka.

Es apenas un ligero roce, como el toque de una mariposa. El segundo es más largo, disfrutan de esa acción que sabe dulce y salada debido a las lágrimas que ambas comparten. Miku acaricia el pálido rostro de la mayor en un intento de conservar su rostro por siempre en la memoria sin embargo pronto se da cuenta de que esa imagen desaparecerá en unas semanas. No quiere recordar así a Luka, en una cama de hospital con líneas de suero, sangre y medicamentos introduciéndose salvajemente en su cuerpo. Miku quiere recordarla como lo que realmente es: su ángel.

Acaricia los rosados cabellos sintiéndolos como seda bajo sus dedos. Ya no le queda mucho tiempo y maldice al ebrio que arrolló a Luka. Quizá el mundo sufriría la pérdida de una de sus más grandes estrellas. Pero bajo el nombre de una estrella Luka era tan humana como todos los demás. La chica del cabello verde agua no sólo perdería a una compañera, no sólo se quedaría sin una gran amiga sino que en el momento en que la ojiazul cerrara los ojos por siempre, Miku Hatsune vería su propio mundo colapsar con el pitido constante y monótono de una máquina. Ese sonido le confirmará que su más grande pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad. Porque claro, no le aterraba el hecho de que Luka muriera sino que al hacerlo no podrían estar juntas nunca más. Sabe que tendrá que enfrentar una vida sola donde quizá no se recupere.

-Lamento ser tan cobarde para no decírtelo antes. Ya no seré una niña. Te amo Luka. – Esas palabras causan que el corazón de la pelirrosa se acelere con gran felicidad. Ya no necesita nada más para ser inmensamente feliz.

-Estoy tan cansada. – En verdad lo está. Repentinamente su cuerpo ha perdido todo atisbo de fuerza y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse involuntariamente. Puede escuchar el sollozo que sale de los labios de Miku pues ambas saben que es el final.

-Descansa Luka. No te preocupes. – Luka Megurine cierra los ojos, su respiración se vuelve lenta.

-Estaré siempre contigo. – Esas son las últimas palabras de la Vocaloid 03. Se sume en un profundo sueño hasta que la máquina finalmente emite en un largo y continuo sonido anunciando que la tragedia ha llegado y la pesadilla de Hatsune Miku ha dado inicio. La joven se queda ahí como si estuviera encantada por el agudo pitido.

Es hasta que los médicos entran que Miku reacciona desmoronándose en un llanto desconsolado. Su corazón se ha roto en millones de pedazos y nada ni nadie podrá pegarlos. Lo único que le consuela un poco es saber que Luka y ella son como dos imanes. No importa por cuánto tiempo estén separadas porque su atracción es tan fuerte que volverán a encontrarse.

Incluso si para ello deben soportar toda una vida, separadas. Al final se encontrarán para vivir intensamente ese amor que habita en ambos corazones. Sabrán en ese instante que esperar por tanto tiempo no fue un error.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así dejádmelo saber en un RR.**


End file.
